Looking for Trouble
by taylortot
Summary: He has been warned to stay away from Master Hawkeye's daughter, and he thought that wouldn't be a problem. He is there to learn alchemy, after all. But one glance of her in a pretty white dress is all it takes to have Roy Mustang breaking all the rules. T because Mustang is such a boy.


**A/N:** I guess I just got a sudden craving to write some younger Royai and its pretty dumb and fluffy but whatever. Thanks for stopping by to read it! Your thoughts are appreciated!

Disclaimer: I, a mere tater tot, do not own FMA

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::

Looking for Trouble

Summer was on its way again; the winter passing by in a dreary blur. Roy had spent most of those cold days holed up in the back of Master Hawkeye's study, his nose constantly shoved in a book. He vaguely registered anything but the words on the page throughout the course of those four months, and he made leaps in his alchemy training.

As a result, his teacher had been lenient when he caught Roy gazing out the window and insisted the young man take the rest of the day off to spend outside in the warmth of mid-spring. Roy hadn't hesitated, only profusely muttered a few thank yous and then dashed off for some much needed leisure time.

He knew about Master Hawkeye's daughter, but the last time he'd really looked at her had been last fall before that first snow hit, even though she ghosted around the house doing chores and cooking meals every day after returning home from school. So it was a surprise to see her now. He bounded down the cobblestone steps of the hillside in the Hawkeye's back yard to the lake, where she was sitting at the end of the dock, her bare feet dangling into the water.

It was suddenly strange because he noticed how the thin strap of Riza Hawkeye's white eyelet lace dress clung to the slope of one shoulder in crooked comparison to the strap on the other arm; how the fabric dipped down in the back to reveal her shoulder blades. Her skin looked soft and pale under the butter of sunshine. As he grew closer to her, his bare feet against the wooden boards of the dock, he almost wanted to touch her just to see if he was imagining things or not.

"Hey, Miss Hawkeye," he said, announcing his approach. She looked back over her shoulder in shock and he was sure that the last time he'd seen her face it had been rounder.

"Mr. Mustang, what are you doing out here?"

He came to a stop next to her. His eyes met hers as she looked up at him with honest curiosity and a bit of apprehension. "I was told to take the day off. I didn't know you'd be down here."

She looked away from him and reached up to brush the fringe of golden hair from her eyes. "You don't know much about me at all, Mr. Mustang."

His eyes were still glued to her, stuck at the top of her head where her close cropped hair was sticking out in uneven tufts. He felt funny. He'd never noticed how her hair had fallen before.

She kicked her feet back and forth in the water gently, and her voice was shy when she spoke again a few moments later. "Are you going to hulk there all day or would you like to have a seat?"

He snapped out of his trance and sat beside her, rolling up the hem of his dark pants to the knees. "I wasn't hulking, I was thinking." Once he had the fabric folded up he plunged his legs into the water and leaned back on the palms of his hands.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked in a turn of events he hadn't expected.

In fact, Roy was so caught off guard that the truth flew from his mouth. "I was thinking about how pretty you looked."

Her head snapped around to look at him so sharply he was surprise it didn't crack. A grin split across his face and he was glad he didn't regret the words. How could he regret them when she was blushing like that? It just made her look that much cuter.

"You aren't supposed to say things like that to me," she insisted with wide eyes though he could tell she was trying her best not to look so embarrassed. It was true that Master Hawkeye had told Roy Mustang that his daughter was not something to be objectified and gawked at; had reminded the young man once or twice that his daughter was off limits. One of the reasons Roy hadn't seen Riza much in months wasn't because of him, but because of her father.

At first he thought that it would be a total cinch; it's not like he was at Master Hawkeye's house to find a girlfriend anyway. Those came easy enough when he went home for a month in the fall. But in the four months that he really hadn't been able to see Riza, she had filled out somewhat and the girl he'd known before now looked like the beginnings of a woman. He could see how her waist curved in, how her chest was filling out the front of that white dress. Hell, he couldn't _un _see it.

"Well, I'm not going to take it back," Roy said matter-of-factly.

She looked away from him, ducking back to stare at her knees where they poked out from under the hem of her dress, cheeks still rosy. He could see how her profile had become more defined too as her chin had sharpened. The shape of her mouth was set in an adorable half-scowl as if she couldn't make up her mind on what to say. He should probably stop looking at her.

His eyes turned to the lake. In the distance, he could see people on the far shore going for a swim and a few boats bobbed lazily on the surface, a content fisherman or two with his fishing line in the water. The breeze picked up, ruffling the lake and rustling the trees. His hair - it was getting long and he needed a trim - was tangling in his eyelashes with the wind and when he looked over at Riza, he saw that she had her eyes closed and her lips turned in a smile.

He thought he'd never seen anything so peaceful.

"Riza," he said, deliberately using her first name. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned her head to look at him, her face set in an expression that told him she was about object to the easy way he'd dismissed the protocol her father had requested, but Roy wouldn't give her the chance. "I-I'd like to be friends."

She sighed but the apples of her cheeks were blooming with color again. "You don't have time for friends while you are here, Mr. Mustang."

It was his turn to blush, but there was still that funny feeling in his stomach when he looked at her and he couldn't shake it. "Could you at least call me Roy?"

Her lip got sucked in between her teeth and she sighed again. "I've been told to call you Mr. Mustang," she said softly and he had never noticed how pretty her copper eyes were until now. She looked serious but her voice sounded. . .was she teasing him? "I don't think either one of us needs the trouble."

"I never said anything about trouble!" he insisted though he was grinning now.

She shrugged and kicked her feet a little harder in the water, splashing both herself and Roy. "Trouble is what you'll get if you start to poke around here." She pointed at her chest and though he knew that she never meant to draw his eyes there, that was, inevitably, where they went.

He leaned toward her slightly as his eyes looked back up into her now rosy face. She hadn't missed his misplaced gaze, but she hadn't said anything about it either. "Well, maybe I like trouble," he told her obstinately. "Or maybe. . .trouble likes me."

She snorted at him, though he could tell she was trying her best to keep her composure. Prim and proper little Riza Hawkeye was flustered under his eyes and he had to wonder if it was because she was uncomfortable or if she had that funny feeling too. She shifted sideways, pulling one leg out of the water to rest on the dock. He glanced down and saw that her dress rode up so high his eyes caught a glimpse of her white cotton underwear.

The funny feeling grew exponentially and he was starting to feel uncomfortable in his pants. Her sharp eyes noticed immediately what he'd seen and she yelped in embarrassment, her foot flinging at him in a moment of shock. She kicked his shoulder and with a holler of surprise, Roy was sent toppling off the dock and into the water, fully clothed.

He surfaced, sputtering, pushing his hair back from his eyes and looked up at Riza on the dock, her face almost purple with embarrassment.

"You are a glutton for punishment, Mr. Mustang," she cried out as she tugged her dress back into decency. "Don't you know better than to look up a girl's skirt? Wait til I tell your Aunt Chris about this!"

His eyes widened at the threat and his heart thumped once in a panic. "You're the one who pointed at your chest and pulled your skirt up!" he shouted back at her.

She gasped and kicked at him again, sending a spray of water up in his face. "Just because that happened did not mean I wanted to be ogled like one of your girlfriends back in Central," she said in outrage. "You are a pig!" She splashed him again and he sputtered on the lake water as he reached out and caught her foot.

"I don't ogle anyone!" he insisted as she gasped again.

"Let me go!"

"No!"

"Roy Mustang!" she shouted.

He grinned despite himself. "No!" And with that, he yanked her off the dock and into the water beside him. She crashed back up and when she stood on the bottom of the lake the water reached her chest, her copper eyes glaring up into his with such a precious ferocity that he suddenly found his lips pressed against hers.

Just a quick moment, fleeting and passing. She shivered when he pulled away, shocked by his own actions, and he couldn't tell if it was because he had kissed her or if the water was too cold for her.

"Y-you have a penchant f-for trouble, Mr. Mustang," she stuttered, breaking his reverie even as he continued to stare at her. Even soaked she was pretty, her bangs plastered to her forehead, eyelashes carrying droplets of water, her mouth glossy. "And some nerve to be kissing me after what you did."

He smirked. "I told you I liked trouble." She had to crane her neck back a little more to look up at him as he took a step closer. "Besides, living on the edge is fun. Don't you ever crave a little trouble, Riza?"

"It's Miss Hawkeye," she corrected though her widened eyes told him she was only half-serious in the correction. He also noted that she didn't answer or deny his question so he leaned down until their noses touched. "You are playing with fire," she whispered, utterly still.

"That's the whole reason I'm here," he told her and then he kissed her for the second time and her supple mouth complied without putting up much of a fight. It was not his first kiss, but it might as well have been considering how imperfect and shaky it was, how his lips slowly melded into hers as she yielded to him in submission.

He'd had other kisses that were much more than this, but there was something about this imperfection that enthralled him and though he was the one who had teased her and initiated the kiss, he knew that he was under her spell.

His mouth pulled away from hers and he straightened. She opened her eyes after a moment, her face flushed and vulnerable, lips red and still slightly puckered. The funny feeling in his stomach was almost crippling as he reached up and took her face in his hands. The overwhelming notion that he was cradling something so incredibly precious cascaded over him and he leaned forward once more and kissed her again.

Her small hands placed themselves on his chest after just a brief touching of their lips and she pushed him away, looking up into those eyes that were now so close to her face.

"You are going to get kicked out if Dad finds out," she said in a whisper. "You love alchemy too much, Mr. Mustang, no matter how much trouble you are after."

He knew she was right but he didn't pull away from her, not yet. "I'm sorry that you are left alone all the time," he said, ignoring her words because he had no intention of acting like this had never happened.

Her hands were still pressed to the wet shirt that clung to his chest and he felt her fingers suddenly grip the fabric as she trembled slightly. "It's okay," she whispered.

"It's not okay," he argued and then captured her lips again. She gasped in surprise and melted a little before she yanked away, breathless.

"Stop, you idiot," she said.

He grinned at her and released her face, stepping back from her in the water as she unclenched her hands from around his shirt and held her hands to her chest. "You like trouble too, Riza, just as much as I do."

She huffed at him and then pulled herself back onto the dock, dripping wet. He tried to ignore the outline of her underwear and her bra in the white dress now that it was see-through, and he wished he could give her something to make her feel more comfortable as she crossed her arms over her chest, but he was just as soaked as she was. She rose to her feet and towered over him where he still stood in the water, her face suddenly mischevious.

"Perhaps I do like trouble, Mr. Mustang," she said in an endearingly superior sort of voice. "What, exactly, are you going to do about it?"

He smirked as he lunged at the dock and began to pull himself up, dripping wet. She was smirking now too as he stood beside her, his hands on his hips while she still protected her chest. They couldn't have been standing more than a foot apart.

"It's a surprise," he said, leaning in again.

She laughed as she placed her hands on his chest and shoved him back into the water before running up the deck to the stairs that would lead to her backyard. When he surfaced the lake and spat out the mouthful of water, he called out, "What did you do that for?"

She stopped mid-flight and looked back at him. "I told you I liked trouble!"


End file.
